The Universe Guardian: Transformers
by TimeLady-Wolf
Summary: Before she meet the Autobots along with Sam, Mikaela traveled though out time and space with the last of the Time Lords. Delta is the last Time Lady. She goes to Earth to visited her companion, Mikaela. She never thought that she would get drag into a civil war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Never mind falling in love with the leader of the Autobots.
1. A Normal Day

Mikaela was bored, she watched as Sam drag a backpack up to the front of the class. Oh, how she miss traveling with Delta though time and space. She wanted to stay and continue to travel with the Time Lady but Delta manage to convince her to finish up her education and than contact her when ready or for enemernacy.  
Trent lean over to tap Mikaela on her shoulder. "Watch this," he crumble up a peice of notebook paper and threw it at the Witwicky boy.  
stood up from his desk, slamming his hands on the top. "Who did-who did that? People! Responsibility!" Mikaela rolled her eyes, this was the most idiotic teacher she ever had.  
"So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great- grandfather, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which was a big deal. In 1897, he took forty one brave sailors straight into the Arctic self. So, that's the story,right? And here have some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century seamen." Sam dug into his backpack, looking for the instruments. "This here," pulling out a few instruments and holding one up, "is the quadrant, which you can get for eighty bucks. It's all for sale, by the way. Like the, uh, the sextant here."  
Mikaela respect for the Witwicky boy drop more as he started to sell of his great-great grandfather's stuff. She had to hold back a snort of laughter as she thought of what Delta would said. In fact, she believe that Delta would probably slap Sam up side the head for disrespecting his family.  
"Fifty dollars for this, which is a bargain. These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things," Sam said, pulling out a pair of glasses with a crack in one of the lens.  
"Are you going to sale me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the events grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you are doing," Mr. Hosny glare at Sam.  
"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know this is all going toward my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take , cold hard cash works, too," Sam try to explain. "Oh! The compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day."  
"Sam!"  
"Sorry. Um, unfortunately, my great-great grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some, uh, giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered," Sam finished just as the bell rung.  
"Okay, might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight," Mr. Hosny add before the class empty out.  
Mikaela quickly gather up her things and left the classroom before Trent could stop her. She ignored him, asking her if she was going to the lake party, which she wasn't going to. She walked out of the school building just as her cell phone beep. Looking at the number, Mikaela smile. There was only a few people she knew with a London area code.  
"Hello, either Jack Harkness or Sarah Jane," she answered.  
"Jack Harkness. How have you been, Kaelly," asked the fifty first century man.  
"Same old boring life as a normal teenager," she sigh, walking in the direction of home. "I really miss you, Jack."  
"Miss you as well. You know the reason you can't return, at least not yet," Jack said.  
"I know." Mikaela wasn't born in the states. She was born in London, England. Her father was a well respected U.N.I.T general. Her mother was killed by a group of hostile aliens to get revenge on her father. After her mother was killed, her father send her to the states to stay safe.  
"Hey, at least this is your last year of high school. Soooo, I was wondering... Will you be joing Torchwood with your big brother," he ask, hopefully.  
"Jack, you know how Delta dislike Torchwood," she laugh.  
"Speaking of Delta, how is that beautiful creature doing?" Jack ask, innocence.  
"Jack! If she heard you say that, she would slap you. As far as I know, she's doing well," answered Mikaela. In the background, she could hear people arguing.  
"Well, Gwen and Owen are arguing and it seem that Ianto needs rescuing...so, bye little sis," Jack chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Mikaela return home, K-9 was waiting for her in the living room. K-9 was a gift from Delta, _your own alien detector,_ the Time Lady told her. "Hey, K-9."  
"Mistress, incoming call from Ood Sigma," K-9 replied.  
That surprise her, why would Ood Sigma contact her and not Delta. "Play the message, K-9."  
"Mikaela, you must go to the party at the lake. It is important," the hologram of Ood Sigma said before it turn off.  
"That was strange, though I have seen stranger things." Mikaela wonder why Ood Sigma contact her instead of Delta. Suddenly, the hologram of Ood Sigma appear again. "The Guardian and the Prime most bond to protect the universe," the hologram said before disappearing.  
That confuse Mikaela, she knows that Delta's Time Lady title is the Guardian. But who is the Prime? Mikaela let out a groan at the thought of going to that stupid lake party with Trent there. Throwing her backpack on her bed, she headed toward the shower. She had to pretend to be a popular girl and have a jock boyfriend, she hates it. She is a freaking Defender of the Earth! She also understand that it is for her own out of the shower, she put on a black tank top and a pair of old rip up blue jeans. She grab her cell phone and called Trent to come and pick her up for the party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikaela stood by Trent as he show her off. She notice Sam and his friend Miles getting out of a yellow 1970s Chevrolet Camaro with two black racing stripes. She could hear Sam whispering, "oh, my god, dude, Mikaelas here. Just don't do anything weird,all right?"  
Tent notice Sam and walk toward him. "Hey, guys, check it out. Oh, hi. Hey bro. That car. It's nice. Hey. So, what are you guys doing here?"  
"We're here to climb this tree," repiled Sam, pointing to the nearest tree.  
Mikaela mentally face palm.  
"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" Trent ask.  
"Oh,no,no,no, that-no. That wasn't like a...real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing," Sam said, quickly.  
"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" Smirk Trent.  
"Haha. No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a...it's a good book. Your-your friends'll love it. You know, it's got maze in it and, you know, little coloring area, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun," he said, cheerfully.  
Mikaela hold back a snort of laugher. This is something to tell Jack next time he calls.  
"That's funny," growl Trent, taking a threatening step toward Sam.  
Ah-oh. Mikaela step in front of Trent and lead a hand on his chest. "Okay,okay. You know what? Stop."  
"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head," Trent called back to his jock buddies. He turn heading back toward his friends.  
Mikaela give Sam a small smile before following Trent to his truck. "Hey, how about you let me drive?"  
Tent look at her like she just told him that he was ugly. "Oh, no. No,no,no. This is not a toy. These twenty twos, I don't want you grinding them. No. Why doesn't my little bunny just hop in the back seat?"  
"Oh. Oh god, I can't even tell you how much I am not your little bunny," Mikaela growled. That does it! She turn and started to head home.  
"Oh-okay. You'll call me." Yeah right. Idiot.  
Why does she have to put up with this. She wish that she was back in her father's flat. Going to Sarah Jane's house on the weekends to hangout. Hanging out with Jack and his Torchwood team in Cardiff.  
"Mikaela! It's Sam," Sam called out as he pulled up next to her. "Witwicky? I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything," she shook her head. "So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I mean-give you a ride home in my car, to your house."  
Mikaela pause for a moment weighing the pros and cons. She have always had a thing for Sam since she came to Nevada. She wonder how he would react if she told him about who she really is. She decided to test him. She got into the passages side of the Chevrolet Camaro. "I can't believe that I'm here right now."  
"You can duck down if you want. I mean, it won't hurt my feelings," Sam said, sounding a little hurt.  
"Oh, no, no, no. I didn't mean-I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here, lik in this, situation." Time for the test. "This same situation that I'm always in. 'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for tight abs and really big arms."  
Sam puff out his chest. "Well, uh, there's a couple new additions in the car. Like, I just put in that light there. And that disco ball. And so the light reflects off the disco ball," Sam said while flexing what little muscles he had.  
"Well, do we have any classes together?" She ask. Test two, his attention.  
"History, language arts, math and science," Sam repiled.  
"Sam Witwicky?"  
"Yes! Finally, someone got my last name pronounce right!" Sam punch his fist in the air.  
Two out of three, let's see if he can pass the last test. "Do you think I'm shallow?"  
"I think you're...no. No,no,no. I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you," Sam said.  
That have to be the nicest thing a guy ever said to her. She hold in a chuckle, oh Sam, you have no idea how right you are.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikaela woke up to her sell phone ringing. She reach over to her night stand, thinking it was one of her jock friends, she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ka-ka, how my dear companion been doing," a soft Russian accent female voice asked.  
Mikaela set up in shock. "Delta! I've been doing good. Dump a dumbass jock and possibly hooked up with a cute and strange boy. Not to sound rude or anything, but, why are you calling me?"  
"I just finish helping a group of rebels to overthrown their tyrant leaders and I'm bored. Sooooo, I was wondering if there is a place we could hang out somewhere," the Time Lady ask.  
"Yeah. There is a small cafe not to far from my place. We could meet up there," said Mikaela.

(Delta POV)

Mikaela and I just walked out of the cafe, when a boy about Mikaela age, fell off a pink color bike. "Sam, are you alright?" She ask the boy. So, this is the Sam that Mikaela been telling me about.  
"I'm not okay, all right! I'm losing my mind! I'm getting chased by my car right now. Got to go,"shouted Sam as he rode off. A moment later, a yellow Chevrolet Camaro with two black racing stripes drove pass.  
I notice a police car with "To destroy and enslaved" on the side pulling out of a side street, following the yellow Camaro." Hey, Ka-ka, up for another possible Earth saving adventure?"  
"You don't even have to ask."  
I got on Mikaela's moped and we follow Sam. I will admit, I was curious about what Sam said and also the driverless cars. We pull into a junkyard. I manage to get off the moped just as Sam ran into Mikaela.  
"Oh-God! What is your problem, Sam," Mikaela shouted.  
"Okay,there's a monster right there! It just attacked me! Here he comes!" Sam shouted as a large robot alien came up behind him.  
"Oh, aren't you a beautiful creature,"I whispered.  
"Delta! Come on, hurry!" Shouted Mikaela from th passager side of the yellow carmaro. The back door opens and I jump in just as a robotic claw raked pass me.  
Sam was panicking while me and Mikaela stayed calm. "Why aren't you guys freaking out. We are being chased by a freaking robot!"  
"Let's just say, Mikaela and I have been though some strange things, Sam,"I explain.  
The doors open and Sam, Mikaela, and I got out. We turn around as the black alien robot was coming toward us. The yellow carmaro did a 180, as we step back, the yellow carmaro broke apart. That's the best way I can explained.  
The two alien robots tackle one another. I grab both Mikaela and Sam hand and ran. "Ah! Help me!" I turn around to see Sam on the ground with a smaller robot pinning Sam down. I reached into my pocket of my small blue jean jacket and pulled out my sonic wand.  
"Hey! Metal stick, leave Sam alone!" The small robot growled before lunging toward me. I pointed my sonic and at the small robot and flick it on. A buzzing filled the air, the small robot let out a yell before falling apart. The yellow robot walk toward us. It give me a strange look before looking at Sam.  
"What is it," ask Mikaela as she took a step forward with Sam, glancing back at me.  
"It's a robot. But like a, a different, you know, like a super advanced...robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, it's definitely Japanese," Sam said.  
"It's a Cybertronian from the planet Cybertron,"I corrected Sam.


	2. Autobots

Bumblebee stood frozen with shock. How did this ginger human femme knew what he was? He needed to report this to Prime.  
~Bumblebee to Optimus~  
~Optimus here, go ahead~  
~I don't how it's possible but a ginger human femme, that is with the Wikwicky boy, somehow knew what I am~  
~keep an optic on her. We will be there soon. Prime out~  
The Autobot scout was very curious about this ginger human femme. How could a human know about what he was and his home planet. He decided to do a scan and what he found surprised him. The Wikwicky boy and the other human femme beside him have one spark or heart, as the humans called it. The ginger human femme have two.

*********************************

Delta pov:

I watch as Sam walk up to the Cybertronian. "What are you doing?"  
"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already," said Sam.  
"Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match," said Mikaela starting to panic.  
"I think it wants something from me," mumble Sam.  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
"Well, cause the other one was talking about my eBay page," he said. He looked up at the yellow Cybertronian. "Can you talk?"  
 _"XM Satellite Radio-digital cable brings you-Columbia Broadcasting System,_ " a radio replied back from the yellow Cybertronian.  
"So, you talk through the radio?" Ask Mikaela, gaining some bravery. The Cybertronian clap and pointed at her.  
"So, what was that last night! What was that?" Sam demanded.  
 _"Message from Starfleet, Captain-Throughout inanimate vastness of space-Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven-Hallelujah."_ Responded the Cybertronian.  
"So, you made contact with other Cybertronian," the Cybertronian nodded. "For what purpose?"  
 _"All will be explained."_ The yellow Cybertronian transformed back into a yellow carmaro. _"Anymore questions you want to asked?"_ He asked, opening the driver door.  
I glance at Mikaela, she nodded. I couldn't help but grin, another world saving adventure.

*********************************************

After Mikaela offended the Cybertronian and he came back as a newer carmaro, it took us to a alley way.  
Sam, Mikaela, and l got out of the carmaro as he slowly back up. I heard the sound of four other engines. A red petebilt semi-trailer truck with blue flames pulled up followed by a yellow and red search and rescue hummer h2, a silver Pontiac solstice, and a black GMC top kick pick-up truck. The red and blue flamed petebilt stop in front of us. It slowly started to break apart and transform into a thirty feet Cybertronian.  
 _Hello, handsome._  
I mentally shook my head at that thought. 'Really, Delta.' I watch as the red and blue flamed Cybertronian bent down toward Sam. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?"  
"They know your name," Mikaela whispered to Sam.  
"Yeah," Sam said breathless.  
"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertronian," introduced the red and blue flamed Cybertronian.  
"But you can call us Autobots for short," said the yellow and red Cybertronian.  
The silver Cybertronian jump up and landed in a pose on an old rusty car. "What's cracking little bitches? This looks like a cool place to kick it."  
"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz," Optimus introduce the silver Cybertronian.  
"What is that? How did you learn to talk like that?" asked Sam.  
"We've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web," Optimus nodded toward the black Cybertronian. "My Weapon Specialist, Ironhide.''  
Guns forms on Ironhide's wist and were pointed at us. I stepped in front of Mikaele and Sam. "Back off," I growled.  
"I like this femme," rumble Ironhide.  
"Easy, Ironhide," warned Optimus.  
"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons," grumble Ironhide.  
Optimus continue with the introductions. "Our Medical Officer, Ratchet."  
Ratchet glance at me for a second. A shiver ran down my body like some one was scanning me. His optics widen, before he sniff the air. ''Mmm. The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female next to him.''  
I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Both Sam and Mikaela turned a bright cherry red.  
"Shut up, Delta,'' grumble Mikalea.  
" You already know your guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus introduce the yellow Cybertronian.  
"Hello, Bumblebee. Names Delta," I said, smiling at him.  
 _"Check out the rep, yep, second to none,"_ Bumblebee greet.  
"So, you're my Guardian, huh," ask Sam.  
Bumblebee let out an electronic squeal. Ratchet shot eletricy out Bumblebee's neck. "His vocal processors were damaged in battle," Ratchet reported. "I'm still working on them."  
"Poor Bumblebee," whispered Mikaela.  
"Why are you here?" I ask, trying not to sound to demanding.  
"we are looking for the Allspark. And we must find it before Megatron," explained Optimus.  
"Megawhat?"  
Optimus stood up and touch the side of his head. A hologram of a metal surface surround us. "Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, were Captain Witwicky found him. it was an accident that intertwind our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses," he explained.  
"How did you know about his glasses," Sam asked.  
"eBay."  
"If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Rachet added gravely.  
"And the Human Race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth 's survival," Optimus finish.  
"Oh Rassilon, please say you have those glasses," I pleaded to Sam.  
"Y-yeah, I do. They're in my backpack at home," Sam said.  
"Than what are we waiting for? Let's go," Mikaela said as she headed toward Bumblebee alt-mode.

***************************************

Optimus pov:

~Ratchet to Optimus~  
~Go ahead, Rachet~  
~There is something strange about the human femme, designation Delta~  
~What do you mean~  
~I don't believe that Delta is human~  
~Explain~  
~I scanned her and I found something very interesting. She seems to have two hearts~  
~Do you know what she is then~  
~Have you heard of the Time Lords~  
~Yes, but they were destroyed in the Last Great Time War. Wait...are you saying-~  
~Yes, Optimus. Delta is a Time Lady, probably the last~  
~...We can't let the Decepticons learn of this new development~  
~I agree. Not only must we protect the boy but also the Time Lady~  
~I shall become Delta's guardian~  
Optimus cut communications with his medical officer. He watch as the Time Lady followed Sam and Mikaela toward Bumblebee. He quickly transform in his alt-mode and genetly pulled up beside Delta. "Ride with me?" Optimus could see confusion in her beautiful amber green eyes." I would like to get to know you, Delta."  
"Why?"  
"I know you're a Time Lady from Gallifrey," Delta tense up when he told her that. "I am not here to cause you or this planet harm. I wish to protect this planet." Optimus can sense Delta relaxing again. "I am sorry for what happen to your home planet and people. I cannot image being the only Cybertronian alive."

************************************  
Delta pov:

"Thank you, Prime. Can you tell me about the Allspark?" I asked.  
"The Allspark is the source of all life on Cybertron. We do not know where it comes from but it holds all our knowledge and history," he explained. "It is the only thing that can restore Cybertron to its formal glory."  
"I'll help anyway that I can, Prime," I vowed.  
"Thank you, Delta. And call me Optimus," he said.  
"Optimus, I know of others who would willing help you and the Autobots," I said, thinking of Torchwood and UNIT.  
"I do not want to drag anymore into our war but I sense we will need all the help we can get," Optimus said.  
We soon arrive at Sam's house. I watch as he ran up to an older genetalman than came back. He look at Mikaela and I, "I need you to stay here, all right? You're gonna watch them."  
"Don't worry, Sam. Just find those damn glasses and hurry," I whispered.  
"Five minutes, all right." Sam turned and ran inside his house.  
I let out a groan as I hear the Autobots transform. "You guys are suppose to be quit!"  
"We must have those glasses," Optimus rumble. He turned around and headed toward the house.  
I face palm before looking at Mikaela, "call Jack, we'll need Torchwood three help." I turn and ran to catch up with the Autobots.

**************************  
Mikaela pov:

Mikaela watch Delta take off after the Autobots. Pulling out her cell phone, she dial Jack.  
"Hey, Kaelly, what's up." Question Jack.  
"How fast can you get to Tranquility, Nevada?" She asked.  
"Why?"  
"Short version: two groups of giant alien robots came to Earth looking for something called the Allspark.  
Autobots are the good guys and the Decepticons are the bad guys. Delta and I are helping the Autobots to find the Allspark before the Decepticons gets it and turn Earth's machines into a Decepticon army,' Mikaela quickly explained.  
"We'll be there, keep your phone on so that we know your location," order Jack before hanging up.  
Mikaela heard the sound of engines. She peak over the fence and saw a group of unmarked SUVs heading toward the Witwicky's residents. She ran toward the house to warn Delta.

**************************  
Delta pov:

I manage to catch up to the Autobots as Sam race out of the house. "I told you to watch them. I told you," he shouted as Mikaela came up beside me.  
"Okay,you know what? They seem to be in a bit of a rush," Mikaela said.  
A little brown chihuahua chose that moment to run out of the house and straight toward Ironhide's foot. Sam notice the chihuahua, "No! Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot,"  
Ironhide left his foot causing Mojo to go flying into Sam's arms. "Hnh,wet." He than pull out his cannons and pointed them at the brown chihuahua.  
"No,no,no,no,no,no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of my. He's a pet. okay? That's all. If you just put the guns away...put the- put them away. Please,"'panicked Sam, holding Mojo close to him.  
"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Rumble Ironhide's.  
"No,no,no,no. He's not a rodent, he said chihuahua. This is my- this is my chihuahua. We love chihuahua! Don't we," Sam said pleading Mikaela and I to agree with him. We nodded.  
"He's leaked lubricant all over my foot," Ironhide said shaking his foot.  
"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo! I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is," Sam said explain Mojo behavior.  
"Sam, we need to find those glasses and fast," I reminded Sam.  
Sam led Mikaela and I away from the Autobots. "There definitely gone."  
"What do you mean gone!" I shout/whispered.  
"My glasses were in the bag. They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here," Sam said.  
"Delta, can't you sonic wand find the glasses," ask Mikaela.  
"If there's any trace of an alien substance on the-. Brilliant!" I shouted, pulling her into a hug. I reach into my pocket and pull out my sonic wand.  
"What's that?" Sam ask seeing my sonic wand.  
"Sonic wand." I point the sonic wand in front of me, waving it around until the sonic starts to beep. I follow the signal to Sam's backpack that was laying on the floor by the stair ways. Just than, the front door bell ring.


	3. Sector Seven

Mikaela and I peaked out the hallway from the stairs way with Sam. I quickly grab the glasses and stuffed them in a pocket of my black trench coat. I notice Sam's dad standing by the front door talking to a man in a black suit. I tense up when I heard the name, Sector Seven. Those were the bastards who capture me in the early eighties. I would've been dead, if it wasn't for UNIT.  
Sam walked out of the shadow of the hallway. "What is this?"  
"How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?" Asked the man in the black suit. Sam nodded. "Well, I need you to come with us."  
I growled and step in front of Sam. "Back off-," I looked at his badge, "Simmson. Sam isn't going anywhere."  
"And who are you, young lady?" Ask Simmson.  
"First off, I'm way older than you. Second, names Delta," I growled.  
Simmson eyes widen, "you're the Time Being! You're the one that escape Sector Seven in the early eighties."  
"I escape with some help from UNIT. Leave Sam out of whatever capturing alien plans Sector Seven have," I said.  
Another Sector Seven agent walked forward with some sort of scanning device. "I think direct contact."  
"Step forward, please." Sam took a step forward. Simmson took the device and scanned Sam. "Fourteen rads. Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"  
Two S7 agents grab Sam and Mikaela, while Simmson grab me. "Oi! Let me go!" I yelled as I struggle to get free from his hold.  
"You won't be able to escape this time. No one will free you," smirk Simmson.  
"Sam! Do not say anything, Sam! Not a word until we get a lawyer!" Sam's dad yelled before we were shoved into one of the SUVs.  
"So, uh LadiesMan two-seventeen. That is your eBay username, right?" Asked Simmson once we were in the SUV.  
"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it," Sam said embarrassed.  
"Remind me again, Mikaela, why have you decided to date Sam," I whispered.  
"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan," mumble Mikaela, giving Sam a glare.  
"Last night at the station, you told officers your car transformed. Enlighten me,''ask Simmson.  
"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen. From me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back. It came back!" Sam tried to explained.  
"Sam." He turn to look at me. "Just. Shut. Up."  
I could tell that Simmson was getting annoyed. He pointed to his badge on his chest pocket. "You see this? This is my I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge. I'm gonna lock you forever."  
I could tell Mikaela was starting to get piss. "Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall."  
"You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up," smirk Simmson.  
"Simmson! You leave Mikaela father lane. Her father have nothing to do with this," I snapped.  
"What? Parole?" Shouted Sam.  
"It's nothing," mumble Mikaela.  
"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing," grinned Simmson.  
"Simmson, I'm warning you. If you don't drop it, I'm going to drop you," I threaten.  
Before Simmson could continue with his rant, the SUV slammed into something. The SUV began to rise up in the air. Simmson and the other S7 agent began to panic. "Everybody move forward," I order. We lean forward causing the SUV to fall. Mikaela grab me around the wrist while Sam, Simmson, and the other S7 agent started to scream. The SUV crash to the ground, the roof torn off. I glance up to see a bright light before it turn off and relieve Optimus.  
"You assholes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want you to introduce you to my friend... Optimus Prime," smirk Sam.  
"Taking the children and Delta epwas a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons," growled Optimus.  
"Freeze," growl Ironhide, pointing his cannons at the S7 agents.  
"Whoa! Whoa!" Simmson called out among the chaos.  
"Give me those," order Jazz as the S7 weapons flew toward him.  
"Hi there," waved Simmson looking up at Optimus.  
Optimus bent down to our level. "You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprise to see us?"  
"Look, there are S7 protocols, okay. I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you," said Simmson.  
"Get out of the car," Optimus order. "Now!"  
Simmson got out of the SUV with Sam and Mikaela getting out from the back. I went to follower but I was suddenly lifted from the SUV. I crane my neck to see that it was Optimus who have grab me. He genetaly  
put me down on his shoulder plate.  
"Are you all right?" Optimus asked me  
"Yeah, I'm alright. I dealt with things far worst than this," I answered.  
"What is Sector Seven? Answered me," demanded Sam as he took a step forward.  
"I'm the one asking questions around here. Not you, young man," said Simmson.  
"Sector Seven is the American version of Torchwood. They captured and collect anything alien," I explain while glaring at Simmson.  
"How'd you know about Delta and the Autobots," Mikaela demanded.  
"Where did you take my parents?" Sam added.  
"I'm not at liberty to discuss it," Sam reach over and grab his badge off. "Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense."  
"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-alway-with-it badge," Sam said waving the badge about.  
"Yeah. Brave now all the sudden, with the Time Being and his big alien friend standing over there," growl Simmson.  
"Where is Sector Seven," Sam demanded again.  
"Wouldn't you like to know," snarl Simmson.  
Bumblebee let out an electronic squeal before a cap hit Simmson in the head. A blue liquid began to spill on top of him. I started to laugh when I relized that Bumblebee was peeing on him.  
"Ey! Hey!" Cried Simmson.  
"Bumblebee, stop lubricating on the man," Optimus said seriously. Though, I could hear a tone of amusement.  
"Get that thing to stop," yelled Simmson.  
Mikaela order Simmson to take his clothes off. Of course, he started to rant with the other S7 agent echoing him. I pointed to show Optimus that I wanted down. He held his hand out for me before lowing it to the ground. I step forward and slap Simmson across his cheek. I could hear the Autobots chuckling.  
"That's one feisty femme,"commented Jazz.  
"What the hell was that for," screamed Simmson, holding his redden cheek.  
"Because you are one annoying human and for not leaving my companion alone," I said.  
"Optimus! Incoming!" Warned Ironhide before he took a couple and slam his fist into the ground. The shockwave crash into the approaching SUVs.  
"Rollout," Optimus order before scoping up Sam, Mikaela, and I. Optimus headed toward a bridge. He held up his hand as we climb up to his shoulder before he pulled himself up on the cross beam.  
I grab his shoulder plate tighter as I saw both helicopters pass underneath us. Mikaela was right beside me while Sam was holding on to a smoke stack. I felt myself began to slip. "Ahh, Mikaela! Help I'm slipping."  
"Delta! Hang on!" Mikaela lunged forward and grab my hand. Unfortunately, Mikaela lost her hold and we both fell toward our death. I could hear both Optimus and Sam calling for us.  
Instead of meeting concert, we meant the warm feel of metal. I slowly open my eyes to meet the concerned optics of Bumblebee. "Bumblebee," I whispered. I glance next to me to see Mikaela slowly starting to move.  
"Are we dead?" Mikaela asked as she slowly sit up.  
"No, thanks to Bumblebee," I smile, hugging her. Our peaceful moment was ruined as black SUVs surround a still down Bumblebee. We got out of his hand as metal wires began to wrap around him.  
"No! Bumblebee!" We shouted as he cried out in pain.  
Tump. I spun around to see Mikaela, motionless, on the ground with a S7 agent standing over her. "Mikaela!" Suddenly, a flash of pain shot thought out my body before blackness.


	4. Torchwood to the rescuse

Jack hung up his cell before looking around the Hub. He was worry of his little Sis, Mikaela. He knows that Delta is with her and will protect her with her life. He walk out of his office to see his teammates at their proper stations working. "Guys, pack up and move out. We are going to the States."

Gwen was the first one up and ready. "Whats wrong Jack?"

Owen was slowly getting to his feet. "Why the bloody hell do we need to go to the States?"

"Mikaela and Delta needs our help. Some robotic aliens brought their war to this planet. From what I can understand is that two fractions are battling it out. The Autobots, which are the good guys, who Delta and Mikaela have team up with. The Decepticons are the bad's guys and they plan to take over the Earth," Jack explained.

" Do you know where they are?" asked Tosh.

"They are in a small town somewhere in Nevada. Tosh, I asked Mikaela to keep her phone on. Do you think you can pull up her phone's GPS?" Jack asked.

Tosh nodded before turning to the main computer trying to track down their friends. "Jack, the GPS reading seem to be coming from a dam. I believe its the Hoover Dam," said Tosh.

"Any ideas why they would be there," Jack turn to Gwen. "Look into it. See if there anything strange going on around that dam."

"There are rumor that the dam is hiding some alien technology. It is thick enough to hide an unknown signal that might be beaming out," Tosh added.

"And how do you know this Tosh?"

Tosh looked down, guilt in her eyes, "I knew someone that work for a group call Sector Seven. He always talked about a giant alien robot that they found in the early 20th century. Later, he talked about a Time Being they capture in the early 80s. I didn't realized that he was talking about Delta until I meant you."

"Tosh, who is the guy you talked to and does he still work for this Sector Seven?"

"I believed so and his name is Seymour Simmons," answered Tosh.

"Then we need to find this Seymour Simmons. He is the key to get into Sector Seven," ordered Jack.

Just than Tosh's cell phone ringed with an international number. she pulled out her cell phone to see a number she never thought she ever see again.

Optimus slowly climb over the bridge as he watch the S seven take away Delta and her two human friends along with his scout, Bumblebee. For some strange reason, his spark skip at the thought of never seeing Delta again. Why was he having these feelings for the last time lady. "Please. Let this work," he whispered. He shot a beam off light though the glasses. A blue holo map appear. "The code...The code on these glasses indicates the All Spark is two hundred and thirty miles from here."

"I senes the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize along with a group of humans," stated Ratchet.

"They must know it's here, as well. But why a group of humans?" said Ironhide.

"The humans might be allies to Delta. She did tell me that she knew some people who would be willing to help in our war," said Optimus.

"Prime, I have notice that Delta is different than the other humans we have come in contact with. Who is she, really?" question Jazz.

Optimus let out a vent, he been wanting to keep what Delta was from his men in order to not only protect Delta but his men as well. Who know how many enemies the last Time Lady have. "Delta isn't human. She is the only survivor of the Last Great Time War. She is the last of the Time Lords."

"How...," mumble Ironhide in shock. He only remember some of the Last Great Time War, for he was only a sparkling, but he remember that the Time Lords along with their home planet and the Daleks were destroyed.

"I do not know, old friend," said Optimus. " Freedom is the right of all sentient begins. You all know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroyed the Cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with the Spark in my chest."

" That's suicide. The Cube is raw power. It could destroy you both," said Ratchet.

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans or Delta pay for our mistakes... It's been an honor serving with you all. Autobots, roll out!" said Optimus.

Mikaela, Sam, and I were led toward Simmons. "Hey kids, Time Being. I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-HO? Double venti macchiato?''

"That's enough, Agent Simmons," a male voice declared. I glance up in shock to see Jack standing behind Simmons with his Torchwood three team.

"Who the hell are you," order Simmson, facing Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood three," smirk Jack, with his arms across his chest. "And if I were you, I would release Mikaela, her boy-toy, and Delta."

"Torchwood three have no control over United States buisness," said Banachek.

"When is comes to the safety of the Human Race and Earth not one government have a say," growled Jack.

I step forward and grab Simmson by the collar, "where is Bumblebee!"

Banachek wave at us to follow him, "Come with 'll talk about your car."

We followed Banachek and Simmson as they led us deeper into Hoover Dam. as we walked Simmson started to explain about how we all had direct contact with NBEs. Another agent open a large hanger door and push us inside. I stood their in shock, standing before me was Megatron.

"What the bloody hell is that," whispered Owen.

"Delta?" I glance at Jack, "Who the hell is that?"

I let out a sigh, "That is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons,"


End file.
